


Taking Care of the Captain

by SifaShep



Series: The Reluctant Biotic: Vee Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Leviathan DLC, Shakarian - Freeform, previous shenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vee Shepard’s discovery of Leviathan, her crew wants to make sure she’s fine, especially after nearly losing her.</p><p>This happens after the Cerberus Coup, so Kaidan is on board. She and Kaidan had a previous relationship, but she called it off during their ‘sanity break’ at the cafe. This is before she gets involved with Garrus.</p><p>Vee is short for Divina. She’s my Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of the Captain

Vee Shepard sighed as Doctor Chakwas fussed over her. She hated it when people hovered over her like a mother hen. Vee shifted on the bed and flexed her hand to keep it from falling asleep. She glanced at the concerned faces of her teammates. Two Humans and a Turian.

"Commander, you're showing signs of extreme exhaustion and your core temperature is still lower than normal. You took a huge risk, taking that diving mech that deep into the ocean."

Vee tried not roll her eyes. "I had to do it, Doctor. We had to find Leviathan."

"And you did. No one is doubting the success of your mission, Divina, but it took a toll on your body. Your modifications from Cerberus helped save your life...especially since you ascended so quickly from the bottom of the ocean..."

Vee sighed again. Yes, Chakwas was right, as usual. She felt like a teenager all over again, listening to a stern lecture from her Mother _. I left Benning for this very reason. For starters._

Chakwas rarely used her first name, but when she did, it meant she was in trouble.

"Steven, Kaidan, Garrus, please make sure the Commander gets some rest. She needs it, especially now." Chakwas held up a hand when Vee started to protest. "I know the Reapers won't wait, but you can't run a war when you aren't at one hundred percent."

"Yes, Doctor," Garrus replied. He exchanged amused glances with Kaidan and Cortez. Kaidan sighed and rubbed the back of his head, while Cortez only chuckled.

"I don't need a damn escort to my cabin," Vee muttered under her breath. She slid off the examination table and lost her balance. Kaidan's arm shot out to steady her. "Thanks."

"You were saying?" Garrus said in a dry tone. "C'mon, Shepard. The doctor's right."

Vee sighed and waved Cortez and Kaidan ahead. "It'll be okay. Steve, go check on the Kodiak...it went through a beating this time. Kaidan, get something to eat, then go lie down before that headache of yours get really bad."

Cortez looked relieved. "Yes, ma'am. I'll get it back up and running before your next mission."

Kaidan, for his part, shifted uncomfortably. "Shepard--"

"Don't 'Shepard' me, Major. I can tell when the strain's getting to be a bit much. Fellow biotic, remember?"

"Do you want me to bring something by your cabin later?"

"I'll probably be asleep. Go on."

Kaidan gave Garrus an unreadable look. There were dark shadows both under his eyes and within them. "Aye, aye, ma'am. Have a good rest."

The elevator ride up to Deck One passed in uncomfortable silence. Vee frowned and turned to Garrus. "Is there something wrong between you and Kaidan?"

He sighed and replied, "He still loves you, you know."

"Yeah." Vee shook her head again. "We...had lunch on the Citadel not too long ago. I told him I just wanted to be friends, that's all. I still care for him, Garrus...but not like before."

The Turian nodded sagely. "Horizon? I was there. I saw your face after what he said--"

"Among other things. Two years can change a person."

"They certainly can."

Vee glanced at him sharply at his last statement. She agreed with him, but the way he'd said it was rather strange. Garrus, too, had changed so much while she was (literally) dead. Archangel, then the deal with Harkin and Sidonis.

She wasn't sure if she liked those changes in his personality. He was more the hard-bitten soldier and less the eager protege from the first Normandy.

The elevator door whooshed open before she could comment. Of course the Cerberus, and later Alliance, retrofits had gotten rid of the slow elevators, but times like these Vee wished she had a little more time to ask Garrus.

"My stop." She managed a smile as she crossed the threshhold into her cabin. Garrus shadowed her without a word. "I appreciate it, but you don't need to stay--"

Garrus chuckled again, his mandibles flaring with humor. "You're actually gonna sleep and not pull out your hidden data pad and sneak in some work, right?"

Vee flushed crimson with embarrassment and indignation. " _Garrus_!"

"I  _know_  you, Shepard. If you do such a thing, I'm gonna go back to Chakwas and tell her."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Sure, I would."

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Garrus extended an open palm to her, expectant. Vee sighed, fished out the datapad from her nighttable and slapped it into his hand.

"There. Satisfied?"

"Much. Now go to sleep. We need you rested for whatever's gonna come our way."

Vee nodded in defeat. "All right. You have a point, Garrus. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Garrus--"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Not a problem. You'd do the same for me."

When the door closed after him, Vee shook her head and thought,  _Yeah, I would._


End file.
